Love and Hatred: Part 2
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: The sequel to the VERY poorly named fanfiction. WRITERS BLOCK! Updates will return hopefully soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't take ownership of these characters, they were borrowed or inspired by Bittersweet Candy Bowl.**

* * *

><p>"Benjamin James Scott!" Lucy scolded with her arms crossed and an upset look on her face. Ben looked at his mom. "You do NOT ever hit you're sister!" Lucy said.<p>

"She pulled on my tail mom!" Ben said trying to defend his actions. "I didn't hit her! I pushed her!"

"She is two years old! She probably just wanted to say goodbye to her big brother before he goes to off to preschool." Lucy scolded. Ben looked at his sister who was sitting on her bottom crying.

"I am sorry Kimberly." Ben said giving his sister a hug. Ben let go of his sister and followed his mom out to the van.

"Michael!" Lucy shouted.

"What dear?" Mike called from upstairs.

"I am heading to drop off Ben and head to work. Don't you dare stay up there and ignore our daughter! Also, you need to move your car! It's blocking the van."

"Ok I will move my car" Mike said walking down the stairs. "Why is my little angel crying?" Mike said bending down next to Kimberly.

"Mike, you can ask her after you move your car!" Lucy said. Mike rolled his eyes and got up heading out the front door. Lucy waited keeping an eye on Kimberly while Mike moved his car. Mike walked through the front door. Lucy gave Mike a kiss and took Ben by the hand out to the van. Mike sat down next to his daughter. He grabbed a stuffed animal on the floor. He noticed his daughter walked over grabbing one of her brother's toy cars.

"Just like your mother." Mike chuckled as he watched his daughter play with the car.

"Mommy played with cars daddy?"

"Yes she did" Mike explained as she grabbed the stuffed animal. Mike smiled as he saw his daughter playing with the car with the stuff animal riding on top.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to go!" Kimberly pouted.

"Come on Kimberly school is fun!" Ben said to his sister.

"I don't want to go!" She said again this time sticking out her tongue.

"Honey, daddy can't stay home from work anymore. And I don't feel comfortable leaving you home by yourself."

"You know if you are late the preschool teacher treats you like you are dumb!" Ben teased trying to sound serious.

"Mommy!"

"Don't fill your sister's head with such nonsense! Honey, the teacher is really nice."

"Mom, can we just leave her here?! I don't want to be late to my first day of first grade!" Ben complained pulling on his mom's arm.

"Ben, stop pulling on my arm! Kimberly, stop pouting! You're going to preschool and you will not be late!" Lucy said losing her patience while picking up and carrying Kimberly out to the car. Ben opened the side down and climbed into his car seat. Lucy set Kimberly in her car set and buckled her in. Lucy closed the side door and walked to the driver's side climbing and starting up the van.

Once arriving at the elementary school, Lucy got out of her van and almost bumped into her excited son. Lucy told Kimberly she would be right back closing the door and locking the van. Lucy basically followed her son to his classroom. After a short chat with his teacher Lucy headed back to her van. She unlocked it climbing into the driver's seat. "Next stop is your preschool." Lucy said as she backed out the parking lot. Lucy slammed on her brakes and looked back at her daughter. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to fucken go!"

"Where did you hear that foul word?!" Lucy asked trying to remain calm.

"Daddy said while he was on the phone." Kimberly stated crossing her arms.

"When you get home, we are going to wash your mouth out with soap for that dirty and foul word."

"Does that mean—"

"No! When you get home from preschool and your father will be getting some soap in his mouth as well."

After dropping her daughter off, Lucy almost crushed her cellphone in her hand. She dialed Mike's cell phone as she walked towards Roseville High School. "Hello honey" Mike's voice sound rather cheerful.

"Michael"

"You don't sound too happy, did the kids if you a hell about going to school?"

"Nah, I just heard my daughter say the f word."

"Oh" Mike answered.

"Guess who will be having 'soup in the mouth' party with her?" Lucy asked.

"You should be more careful dear."

"Did you say the f word while on the phone with your girlfriend George?"

"Are you really making fun of me and George? He is my best friend you know!"

"Answer the question! Did you say the f word to him?!" Lucy said getting louder.

"Oh, she heard that."

"What favor of soup do you like dear?"

"Shit"

"I think that Dove soap you use will be perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

KNOCK! KNOCK! "What do you want?" Ben asked in an irritated tone.

"Will you help me with my homework?" Kimberly asked from the other side of her brother's door.

"No, do your own homework!"

"I need help! Mom is busy cooking and Dad is still at work."

"No, you just want me to do it for you! Go away I am busy!"

"MOM! BEN WON'T HELP ME WITH ME WITH MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK!" Kimberly called downstairs.

"TELL YOUR BROTHER TO KISS HIS CELL PHONE GOOD-BYE!" Lucy called from the kitchen.

"That's not fair!" Ben yelled slamming his door open. "I am in middle school! I need my cell phone!

"HELP YOUR SISTER THEN!"

"FINE! What is your stupid homework?!"

"I was supposed to interview someone I look up to and write about that, but I think I need to search else were" Kimberly frowned.

"I am sorry" Ben said as his ears drooped.

"Will you help me with my homework?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure" Ben led the way into his room. Kimberly sat on his bed while he sat in his chair at his desk.

After about fourteen minutes Lucy called her children down for dinner. They both basically ran down the stairs, because if it was dinner time that meant two things. First, dinner was ready to eat. Second, Dad was home. "So how was school today?" Mike asked the same question every parent asked.

"Boring" Kimberly replied.

"Good" Ben smiled. Lucy chuckled to herself. Mike just shook his head. He always got these same responses from them. Kimberly hated school; Ben loved school. Mike knew better than to ask for anything further. Kimberly would just reply 'It sucks!' and Ben would go on for an hour, at least.

After finishing eating dinner and putting their plates in the dishwasher they both hurried back upstairs.

"You know honey" Lucy started.

"That I shouldn't ask that question?" Mike joked.

"I wondered about our son." Lucy stated.

"Well you gave birth to him" Mike pointed out.

"Who does he take after?"

"Both of us I would like to think." Mike answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't remember either of liking school." Lucy pointed out.

"What? I liked school."

"As much as our son?" Lucy asked.

"Well no…"

"I am probably blabbing on about nothing."

"No, you bring up a good point…well a point."

"You think he will end up like you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"His contacts on his phone"

"Does privacy mean anything to you?"

"At least I have never walked in on our daughter while is she is drying off."

"THAT was an ACCIDENT!" Mike said. "She didn't need to scream like I was a murder."

"How many girls feel comfortable being naked in front of their father?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"About Ben's contacts! Why the hell you are laughing?"

"Nothing, it's a really stupid thought."

"I want to share in the laughter as well." Mike said annoyed.

"Ben has TWO boys in his contacts."

"Ok? What's wrong with that?"

"Five GIRLS" Lucy said.

"OH!" Mike said caught off guard.

"Now here is what concerns me"

"It's not the fact he five girls on his contacts?"

"Has he ever brought a girl home?"

"Maybe, he doesn't want us to know?"

"As long as our son doesn't start a harem like you did."

"That's not funny!"

"Do I look like I am laughing?" Lucy asked with a concerned expression.

"No…"

"We should probably talk to him about this."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You were concerned a second ago."

"Daisy, Sue, Amaya, you…san… Um Paulo and David. There five female friends and two male friends! Just like our son."

"Really?"

"What? I cut myself off."

"She tried to kill me! My left ear doesn't work! She gave me a concussion! Doctors said I was lucky I didn't have permit damage!"

"Lucy stop…she can't hurt you anymore. She can't come within a hundred feet of you.

"Yeah you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mike phone's for you!" Mike sighed as he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. He looked out at the workstation as he answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Scott.

"Mr. Scott, this is Roseville Middle School. We are calling about your daughter."

"She is hurt or is her life in danger?" Mike asked.

"No sir, what we—"

"Don't fucken put that in water you damn moron! Are you trying to kill us dumbass?!"

"Sir I beg your pardon?"

"Call my wife! I am in the middle of training an employee so— don't touch anything!" Mike yelled as he hung up the phone.

Lucy was writing on the white board. She almost dropped the marker as she was startled by the phone ringing. "I am sorry, class. Let me answer real quick" Lucy said grabbing the phone. "Hello, this is Lucy Scott how can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am this is Roseville Middle School; we tried to get a hold of your husband concerning your daughter."

"He is an emergency contact"

"Ma'am this is an emergency."

"Did my husband hang up on you?"

"Yes"

"Then it was not an emergency. I am in the middle of teaching class. I don't want to be bothered because my husband hung up on you."

"Ma'am we are sorry for bothering you, but this is an important call concerning your daughter."

"If she isn't in the nurse's office or being rushed to the hospital then it and she can wait until I get off work. I am understood?"

"Yes ma'am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Now, who can finish the sentence I started writing?" Lucy asked getting her class back to learning.

Lucy unlocked her van climbed into the driver's side closing the door. She made a fist as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered in an irritated tone.

"Bad day at work mom?" Ben asked.

"Sorry honey. No, what's the matter?"

"Is Kimberly with you? She isn't home."

"Her middle school called me. I am on my way there right now."

"Does that mean dad will be making dinner?"

"Yes honey." Lucy said as she drove out the parking lot. "I have to go; I will talk to you when I get home."

"Ok… bye mom."

"Bye honey." Lucy said hanging up.

Lucy sighed as she parked the van. She got out of the van and headed towards the front office of the middle school. She slapped her hand on the counter of the front desk. "I was called about my daughter, Kimberly Scott."

"Ma'am please calm down."

"Ok fair enough." Lucy said taking a deep breath. "Now my about my daughter please."

"Yes, ma'am is in the principal's office." The secretary stated. Lucy walked to the principal's office. She knocked. A rather tall brown cat answered the door.

"Please come in Mrs. Scott." He said opening the door for her to walk in. Lucy saw her daughter seated in a chair Lucy sat down in the chair next to her daughter. "Now Mrs. Scott, your daughter struck another student in the face."

"She punched someone in the face?" Lucy asked looking at her daughter who was looking at the floor.

"If you use the basic terms, then yes. And we want to make sure this doesn't happen a third time, and—"

"Hold on! This is the SECOND time my daughter has punched someone in the face?"

"Yes, and would like to insure this doesn't happen and again. Also that there is fit punishment for this violence." The principal stated.

"Kimberly? Why did you punch another kid in the face?" Lucy asked her daughter.

"Mrs. Scott, are you suggesting there is ANY justification for this?"

"I would like to hear from my daughter why she punched someone. Is that alright with you? I think the top priority should be to make sure this doesn't happen again. I raised my daughter not to hit others."

"Well ma'am it seems you didn't do a good enough job."

"Excuse you?" Lucy said standing up.

"Mrs. Scott, you just told me you raised your daughter not to hit others, yet she has done it twice now. You can't see my concern?"

"I am just surprised as you are that my daughter would hit anyone!" Lucy said looking at her daughter.

"Ma'am this really wasn't that big of a surprise to me." He stated. "Now I can tell this is a rather big surprised to you.

"You're darn right I am surprised. My husband and I will make sure this doesn't happen again. And if she ever THINKS about going this again! There will be will 'you know what' to pay." Lucy said grabbing her daughter by the wrist. "I am truly sorry, for my daughter actions. I wish I had known the first time this happened."

Lucy tightly gripped the wheel as she drove out of the middle school parking lot. She was very unhappy. As she parked the car in the driveway she told Kimberly to hand over her phone. Kimberly gave her mom her phone and went into the and up to her room causing her brother to have to slide to one side to avoid being ran over. Lucy opened the front door and sighed. "Mike…"

"I am in the kitchen, dear." Mike answered. Lucy walked into the kitchen. "What happened with Kimberly?" Not good since you have her phone in your hand.

"She punched someone in the face. They called us the SECOND time it happened." Lucy said collapsing in a chair.

"What? I know she takes after you, but… Never mind dear!"

"Mike"

"Yeah"

"Does she know how to add contacts to her phone?" Lucy asked looking through her daughter's phone.

"Of course she does, she showed Ben how to do it." Mike said. "I watched it" Mike said seeing his wife look at him with disbelief. "Why do you question it?!"

"She has FOUR contacts in her phone."

"Doesn't Ben have like… damn it how many was it?"

"Michael!"

"What Lucy?"

"Home! Ben's cell! Your Cell! My Cell!" Lucy said shoving his daughter's phone in his face.

"Ok? Why are you worried?"

"Ben has how many?"

"I asked you."

"I think it was…" Lucy started counting with her fingers.

"Let's just go with over ten, not including us." Mike said trying to Lucy to stop counting.

"Ben has brought some friends home."

"Lucy, our daughter punched someone and now is when you're looking through her contacts?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"I was going to send them a text telling them Kimberly got her phone taken away, but all there is us!" Lucy said standing up. "I think it's time someone had a talk with our daughter."

"Are you telling me because you expect me to do it?"

"You stayed home since she was born till she started preschool. I am basically a stranger to my daughter. Plus you're the FUN parent."

"You're always going to be a stranger to her unless you talk to her more. No one said parenting was EASY Lucy."

"Michael!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" Mike asked almost jumping back.

"You make it sound if our kids are a burden! What if one of them heard you say that?!"

"Ok sorry dear." Mike said turning his attention back to cooking.

"Ok I will go talk to Kimberly." Lucy said leaving the kitchen. Lucy climbed up the stairs. She opened Kimberly's bedroom door. "May I come in?" Lucy asked. Lucy saw Kimberly sitting on her bed, her back facing Lucy. Lucy closed the door and walked over sitting next to her daughter. "Kimberly we need to talk. I want to know what's wrong, honey." Lucy said wrapping an arm around her daughter and pulling her close. Kimberly leaned on her mother. "Why did you punch someone? Didn't we teach you not hit?"

"I am sick of getting bullied."

"Kimberly…" Lucy said hugging her daughter. "You should say something to your father or I, or a teacher."

"You told me I should stand up for myself."

"I did, I didn't mean with your fists… but I should have been clearer…"

"They left me alone after I punched that jerk in the face!" Kimberly said. _Jerkface! _Lucy shuttered as the thought came into her head. "You ok mom?"

"Sorry, why did you do it a second time?"

"They bullied me asking what color my boxers were, asking if I a bigger dick than my brother. They asked me why I wear a bra! They bullied me! I wasn't going to get depressed so I punched the bitch in the face… and… mom I don't want to go to school anymore!" Kimberly cried into her mother's chest. Lucy rubbed her daughter's back.

Lucy was rinsing the dishes and preparing them for the dishwasher. "Mike, you have a minute?"

"Sure, love, what?"

"Kimberly is being bullied, verbally."

"Really! I am going to give the principal an earful for that!"

"I thought you would, but Mike."

"Yeah?"

"I am going to ask you a question I haven't asked in over ten years."

"Ok?"

"How do to deal with the abuse?" Lucy said facing Mike and looking him in the eyes.

"This isn't word for word… but why are you asking me? I married you didn't I?"

"It's for our DAUGHTER!" Lucy yelled. "Mike she needs her dad to help her with this."

"Ok?"

"Mike you're the closest person to her. Talk to her!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Get off me you idiot!" Kimberly said pushing her brother off.

"We're going to the same school again!" Ben said beaming with happiness.

"Now I have to walk with you to school! This is torture!"

"Maybe you will get lucky!"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah! Mom teaches an English class for all grade levels! I remember it PERFECTLY! She teaches seniors during first period. Juniors fifth period. Freshman second and fourth period. Sophomores third and sixth period."

"That's pretty sad."

"What?"

"You know mom's schedule."

"I had her as my freshman English teacher."

"Remember how mom was bad at English until junior year."

"Ironic huh? Our parents have job about each other's strengths!"

"You can totally see mom as an engineer!"

"Yeah, I can't imagine dad as I teacher."

"Why?"

"He hates newbies! He said the trainees are dumber than your stuffed animals."

"What's even better was how serious his face was. He was like…" Kimberly tried her best to a make an angry serious face.

"I thought he was going to throw his plate at me!" Ben said ducking. They both started laughing.

"Ben, who is she?" a girl asked. They both stopped seeing four girls standing next to each other.

"OH! Hi girls! This is my sister." Ben said putting his arm around Kimberly.

"Jealous?" Kimberly asked sticking her tongue out.

"Wow! You two are related?" one the girls asked.

"Hey, DO NOT INSULT MY SISTER!" Ben growled loudly. The girls shut up and started walking away. They had never heard Ben used that tone.

"Why don't they give out a big brother of the year award?"

"I would probably win it every year."

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you get to be blunt about it." Kimberly said playfully hitting her brother on the head with a fist.

"We should probably get our schedules and get to class." Ben pointed out.

"I hate school!" Kimberly complained as she followed her brother into the school. "Ben, tell your harem to get lost!" Kimberly grumbled.

"Stop calling it that!" Ben said as he grabbed his schedule. "Sweet!"

"I bet you share all your classes with your whore clan" Kimberly said taking her schedule.

"Knock it off!"

"They why are you happy that could crap rainbows?"

"I got mom for third period!" Ben said excited as shoved the schedule in her face pointing so hard Kimberly thought he would poke a hole in it.

"Go for you. Does mom know what her classes look like? You know student-wise?"

"I don't why?"

"She going have us back to back." Kimberly grumbled.

"You have her for second?"

"NO! Fourth period… give me my schedule you idiot!" Kimberly said jumping to try to get her schedule back.

"Stop jumping!" Ben said still holding her schedule out of her reach.

"It's not fair you got your genes from our uncles! I got mom's midget height!"

"Our mom is not a midget!" Ben giving the schedule back to Kimberly.

"She went up to dad's nose for the longest time."

"She goes up to his eyes now, massive difference! Let's get to class." Ben said walking away.

"Bye butt-head!" Kimberly frowned walking off to class.

Lucy was erasing the board as her second period class pilled out. She heard a movement in a desk behind her. She turned around still erasing the board. "Did you skip you're previous class Benjamin?" Lucy asked.

"No, mom" Ben said without looking up.

"Are you still working on that?" Lucy putting down the eraser.

"Yeah"

"You have been working on it for a year now."

"So? I want it to good." Ben stated. Lucy just sighed and grabbed a marker writing 'Sit where you want today, depending how today and this week goes there may or may not be a seating chart.' Lucy frowned as she turned to see all the seats around her son were filled with girls. He was sitting the front towards the middle. As she sat down waiting for class to start she rubbed her head.

"_Michael, we need to talk to him about this." Lucy said._

_ "Why? There is nothing with it?"_

_ "Michael! Count these! Count THEM!" Lucy said slapping her hand on a pile of letters on the dining table. _

_ "Why are you concerned?!"_

_ "Let me count them."_

_ "Oh boy here we go."_

_ "Really!"_

_ "Lucy, you're fucken bent out of shape because are son has like fifteen friends and our daughter has like one or two. They're different Lucy."_

_ "I had one friend for the longest time, I am not too worried about Kimberly. I am worried why there is NINE damn love letters for our son! Mike this isn't something we can sweep under the rug!"_

_ "As long as he is NOT doing anything sexual with any of them; I don't see a problem!"_

_ "Michael, I have serious question to ask you." Lucy said her tone changed causing Mike to be a little startled. A tone he had not heard in years. "If you could start over."_

_ "I would have not yelled and been… I would still marry you. Is that what you're asking?"_

_ "If given the chance."_

_ "Still you."_

_ "Let me finish." Lucy said her tone unchanged. _

_ "Ok sorry."_

_ "Would have married both of us?"_

_ "Both?"_

_ "You know…" Lucy said._

_ "Why you ask that? What does that have to do with anything?"_

_ "I had thought about for a while actually…"_

_ "I don't know… I would like to think I would say no and make the choice I made."_

_ "I am just worried Ben will…"_

"Mrs. Scott?" Lucy heard causing her to snap back to reality. She grabbed her attendance sheet and glanced at the clock. She had space out for a few minutes. She started to call out names looking for a hand to raise with each name. She could faintly hear her students saying 'here', 'present', 'of course', 'would rather not be'. She called her son's name, but did not hear a sound just saw him raise his hand. _If you tell or let anyone know I am half deaf, I am going to smash that phone! _Lucy fumed in her head as she looked down seeing her son was the last name on the list. She set down her attendance sheet and grabbed her syllabus for her third period class. She hand a small pile to each row asking them to pass it back.

"Today is going to be rather boring, since we are going to cover the syllabus. If we have time afterwards we might do some ice breakers." Lucy said walking back to her desk. "I know you all can read, so I am not going to cover this word for word. First, I will cover the seating. For now you as a class have permission to sit where you would like, that is something that I can and, if need to, will take away. If you sit in the same seats or general area that helps me learn names faster."


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly grumbled as she put on her backpack; displeased that they didn't do a lab in chemistry. She knew it was the first day, but still. She walk through the halls looking for room 104. She dreaded English. It was boring and pointless to her. She walked in and took one of the few empty seats in the back. She dropped her backpack beside her seat. She crossed her arms leaning back in her chair. She saw her mom at her desk busy grabbing papers. She focused her hearing. She heard some other freshman talking about some cool guy. Class had started so Lucy stood in front of the class giving her famous roll call speech. She checked off names as she read her attendance sheet. She when got to her daughter the class turned around hearing the 'here' Lucy made a puzzled look, but pushed it away and marked her daughter here. Kimberly cracked her knuckles under her desk.

"So that's his sister?" That was the only whisper Kimberly needed to hear. Kimberly smiled as Lucy exited the classroom, saying she needed to grab something real quick. Most of the class turned back looking at Kimberly.

"Just so you know 'girls', he's indecisive as they get" Kimberly stated. There was quiet whispers. Kimberly just leaned back further with smile on her face.

"Dude, they are hot"

"I thought we came because your brother was on the football team, Jack!" Ben said confused

"He is, but! We also came to check out the hot cheerleaders!" Jack said.

"And now they're all looking over here."

"I don't know whether to be happy or say 'oh shit!' " Jack stated. "Holy shit! Did one of them just do a quick skirt flip for us?!" Jack said red in the face.

"Maybe…" Ben said red in the face as well.

"What you think my chances are?"

"What?"

"You have girls flocking you! What are my chances? You not understand English?"

"I don't even know why girls like me!"

"Why does your sister like you?"

"WHAT?!" Ben almost yelled redder than a tomato.

"As a brother... is that why reject all the girls? Hoping to bone your sister?"

"NO!"

"Just asking."

"Don't EVER bring THAT up AGAIN!"

"Ok, gotcha! So what are the odds she is just interested in you?"

"I bet they would increase if you asked her." Ben pointed out.

"I am so nervous dude! I am not you!"

"Maybe she is wondering if you have the balls to go and ask."

"Alright! After they're done with practice I will ask!" Jack said with confidence.

"You go for it!" Ben said. _Hundred bucks says she turns you down. _Ben let his ears droop.

"Skirt chasing loser!" the two guys turned around. "Not you Jack."

"Thanks Kimberly" Ben grumbled.

"By the way Jack, she made eye-contact with Ben when she fluttered."

"What? Really?"

"Why you looking at me?" Ben asked.

"Cause I want a fucken chance!"

"Then become like my whore magnet brother."

"Kimberly, I am five seconds from…"

"From what? Sorry to come in and ruin your guy's boners, but I just came to say I am going home without you… again!" Kimberly said.

"You're not my boss." Ben said in a nice tone.

"Just so you know, it's not fun being asked if your 'still single' by every girl in my fourth period class!" Kimberly said walking away.

"Dude, even girls who haven't see you want you! This is bull shit!" Jack said stomping his foot.

"Well looks like their done with practice and going to change." Ben said.

"Wait a minute I know that girl!" Jack said. The girl's ear perked with shock as she ran towards the locker room.

"Who is she?"

"She lives across the street from you!"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah… I thought she was a bookworm and a nerd…"

"Maybe her parents forced her to do cheerleading."

"Idiot! Someone who is 'forced' to do cheerleading doesn't smile or look like they are having fun!"

"I am going to go talk to that girl."

"Sarah?"

"No way, she practically SCREAMS PRUDE! Have you seen how she dresses? Outside of school?"

"Talk about judging a book by its cover."

"Every time a guy hits on her she cowers and rejects them days later." Jack explained. "Oh my god, finally you're worse than a freaken girl Joe!"

"Shut up! Jackass!"

"Haha" Ben started laughing.

"I am sick of that pun you asshole—"

"PICK ON SOMEONE WITH THE SAME IQ WHORE!" All three turned towards the girl's locker room.

"Catfight?" Joe and Jack asked at the same time?"

"I wish!" Ben grumbled running towards the girl's locker room.

"GO suck a dick, it's probably the only good thing you can do with that mouth of yours!" Kimberly said walking out of girl's locker room.

"KIMBERLY!" Ben screamed so hard his ears started to bleed a little.

"Don't yell so loud" Kimberly said covering her ears. "Now be a gentlemen and give me your shoes."

"Give you my shoes?!"

"Yes, those sluts in there—"

"Stop with the bad names!" Ben yelled clearly pissed.

"They put her shoes in the toilet and flushed." Kimberly explained.

"What?" Ben asked dumbfounded as he looked over Kimberly to see Sarah. Her eyes were a little red.

"Either give her your shoes or carry her home. Are you really going to make her wear these?" Kimberly said lifting the plastic bag holding Sarah's shoes in it to Ben's face. Ben stepped back covering his nose.

"Fine, fine, fine! I will try to carry her home!" Ben grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

_"God, she is so heavy! Why don't you help Kimberly, since you're the one who OFFERED?!" _ Ben thought as he could feel his knees start to shake. He felt like he had a one ton weight on his back. Kimberly ran up ahead. _"You got to be kidding me!" _It wasn't the first time Ben had been alone with a girl, that was a family member, but he tried to forget about that time. He doubted the girl on his back would do anything, especially when she was clinging onto him tightly. Ben stopped walking.

"Am I heavy?" Sarah asked.

"You think? Very!" Ben said annoyance in his tone. Ben gritted his teeth. He saw Kimberly running towards him.

"Here I got some sandals, so she can walk home." Kimberly sliding behind her brother. Ben felt Sarah slide off his back.

"Thank God!" Ben said as he stomped off towards his home.

"Jerk" Kimberly stuck her tongue at her brother, but he didn't turn around he kept walking.

"Can you tell your brother I am sorry?" Sarah asked. Before Kimberly could respond Sarah ran off going into the house across the street from Kimberly's house.

_"I didn't know she lived across the street from us?"_

* * *

><p>"You're the only moron I know who brushes his teeth when he wakes up." Kimberly said walking down stairs.<p>

"At least I brush my teeth!" Ben shouted as toothpaste went flying.

"I brush after I eat dumbass."

"Hey watch your mouth!"

"Why, mom and dad are gone."

"What?"

"We don't have school today genius!" Kimberly called from downstairs. "Dad went to work, and went to go spend some time with… Uncle… Paulo? Yeah, Paulo was his name." Kimberly said pouring cereal. She about dropped the box startled by her brother standing in front of her, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Mom is cheating on dad!" Ben said pulling his tooth brush out of his mouth.

"What? No! Paulo is a good friend of dad and mom! He was dad's best man! The guy with the white hood! Besides, mom is the insecure one when it comes to their marriage."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?" Kimberly asked. "How mom freaked out because dad was talking some younger female."

"When?" Ben asked.

"Remember when we went to dad's work party? He was talking to woman who is ten years younger than him. Mom grabbed dad and basically dragged him outside."

"Oh, I remember! She was really nice."

"Well I caught their conversation outside…" Kimberly said turning a little red.

"What was said?"

"Ummmmm…." She muttered then whispered in his ear.

"That's bull shit!" Ben yelled.

"Mom, calmed down a big after dad gave her a hug and told her she was his co-worker.

"Oh! Claire!" Ben said sounding excited,

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Kimberly asked.

"She is really nice."

"You think she is hot don't you?" Kimberly teased.

"She old!"

"Dummy, she nine years older than you, what does that make mom and dad? Ancient?"

"NINE?! I though she was…."

"Fourteen years younger than mom and dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was I think twenty-three when we meet her. Other than her height she doesn't look she is even twenty. She is about your height."

"But she is nine years older! That's creepy!"

"Anyway, since she dumped her last boyfriend, she is going to hang out with mom tomorrow." Kimberly stated pouring milk into the bowl.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember! She and mom became good friends, after they cleared the misunderstanding.

"OK? Anyway what are you in a hurry for?" Ben asked.

"I am going to hang out with Sarah."

"I am glad you made a friend. Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"Ben… never mind!" Kimberly said as she drank the milk leftover in the bowl. "Ben, do you remember Sarah? Our across the street neighbor? Other than carrying her home."

"Yeah why?" Ben asked as Kimberly put on her jacket.

"We are helping each other."

"With?"

"She is tutoring me and I am helping her with her crush."


End file.
